A Faith In Time
by LadyTaishya
Summary: Rin gets a new job at West Corp.Sesshoumaru is her new boss.What happens when faith brings them together and they find out that they knew each other from birth and just got separated?
1. Forgotten Past

**Konnichiwa! Minna-San! New Fan fiction! It's another sad one. I love to write sad stories...sorry if you guys don't....  
  
Characters  
  
Sesshoumaru Tsujimura – Age- 26  
  
Rin Yamaguchi – Age-20  
  
Kagome Higurashi – Age- 22  
  
Sango Hitojimo – Age- 24  
  
Kohaku Hitojimo – Age- 20  
  
Miroku Hamagata – Age-25  
  
Kikyo Miko – Age- 27  
  
InuYasha Tsujimura – Age-23  
****  
Many More Characters Will Be Named If You Keep On Reading!**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SESSHOUMARU!" a young girl named Rin cried. She was chasing the car that was driving away from where she lived. Tears steaming down her rosy cheeks like an overflowing waterfall. She tripped and was on the floor crying out his name.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru...no...DON'T LEAVE ME..." Rin was tearing and couldn't stop crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back from the car he was also crying but not as much as little Rin was. He made his hands into a tight fist... He cursed to himself from all that has happened. All that has happened between his family and everyone else...  
  
"Don't worry..." Sesshoumaru whispered in a roughly kind of tone, "When I am old enough I will come back for you..."  
  
The car was driving away the huge gap between the car and from Rin has to be the same amount of size BOTH of their hearts were. Growing bigger and bigger...  
  
**-End Of Sesshoumaru's Thoughts-**  
  
"Mr. Tsujimura...Mr. Tsujimura!" A young woman called out, trying to get his immediate attention.  
  
"Huh? ....Oh I am sorry Miss. Higurashi...What is it?" Sesshoumaru tried to save himself by talking quickly.  
  
Kagome sighed and walking over to Sesshoumaru with her high heels clapping while she walked.  
  
"Mr. Tsujimura...You need a Vice President soon. Or at least someone who is able to travel with you on your errands! You took none of these applications! Some of these are almost PERFECT!" Kagome scolded.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. He hated when Kagome scolded her on getting a new Vice President since he 'claims' that he can do everything all by himself.  
  
"Also, Your brother InuYasha Tsujimura is here to see you. Do you want me to let him in?" Kagome added gently, knowing how much he had hated his younger brother.  
  
"Fine..." Sesshoumaru sighed, "Send him in..."  
  
Kagome nodded and went on her way letting InuYasha inside.  
  
Sesshoumaru took this time to think over about what he had daydreamed about. It was his childhood... That young girl...he couldn't remember her name, regretfully. He wanted to know who she was...after he left that place everything when blank over the next few years. He had also turned cold and become nothing but a cold-hearted quiet person who is only priority is to work and make money to live.  
  
He looked at the picture of him and that young girl. He framed it feeling something special from that picture. It was very old and the picture was smudged in the back, which had his, and the other girls name on it. Unfortunately, the girls name was washed off from the rain. He was carrying it in his suitcase one foggy and rainy day and it dropped on floor. He hadn't realized the writing on the back when he dropped it.  
  
It had said –Sesshoumaru and ------ Forever! -  
  
_'If I can ONLY remember!'_  
  
**-Rin's Place-**  
  
Rin was lying on her bed and was looking for a good job. She finished college and she lives in her own apartment. Her parents had died when she turned thirteen. She was able to live with her aunt for five years, because she had died and she had to live alone.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Rin whispered.  
  
She then looked on the web for a job that was somewhere not in Tokyo. She wanted a job somewhere else since Tokyo's entire job listing, that had paid good money was taken.  
  
"Let's see..." Rin sighed looking at the ads. She clicked on one of them, which was a company that was looking for a Vice President for West Corp. It was a company that works with computers. Rin's favorite thing to do! She also studied in college about computers!  
  
"Maybe I should take this job and see if I can work there!" Rin was reading the standards and many more things. She found out that it was in Kyoto, Japan.  
  
_'Kyoto..._' Rin was thinking about how to get there. Hoping that it would be a good place to live even if she didn't get the job.  
  
She printed out the flyer on the Internet and puts it under the paperweight so she would remember to look at it again tomorrow.  
  
She flung herself onto the bed and closed her eyes. She was thinking about the old Times. She remembered her parents her mother and her father. How they used to always be there no matter what, and how they would do what ever in life to make her happy. She loved her family like no other and she wished they were back there with her. She opened her eyes and took out an old photo album that she have had when she was a young girl. Flipping though the pages, seeing pictures of old relatives and seeing pictures of her old friends.  
  
She suddenly stopped at a certain page and looked on a certain picture. It was a picture of her with a boy. The young boy had long silver hair and two purple colored strips on each cheek. She somewhat cherished this picture and had always stopped on that picture every time she looked at it.  
  
She finally took it out and framed it neatly. Making it stand right next to her bed she looked for more pictures of him. She wondered who he was. All she could remember was the times she had with him. When she was younger she would ask who the boy was but her parents were always silent and they never wanted to bring it up and make Rin sad. She knew that much because they always had a sad look on their faces whenever she brought it up.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't find any more pictures of him so she putted her photo album away in the exact same spot of where she usually puts it.  
  
She looked at her digital clock, which reads Five o'clock PM. She decided to go out for dinner this time so she wouldn't have to clean the dishes after. She took her bag and walked out the door, taking one more glance at the picture before leaving.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
  
So did you like it? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID! AND ASK ME IF I SHOULD GO ON!!!  
  
AS USUAL REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. Remember My Name

**Konnichiwa Minna-San! I am real glad that people like this fan fiction! I hope all of you guys enjoy all of the future chapters! Gomen Ne if it's too short. But please bear with me.  
  
Kali- Thank you so much to volunteer to help me edit my fan fiction!! Can you read them and then e-mail me telling me what do I have to change? Thanks a BUNCH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Rin Coming Home From Dinner-**  
  
Rin sighed and opened her apartment door. She did more than just go out and gets something to eat. She decided to do a little shopping on her way home. She got into a little more as she shopped, such as going crazy with all of the clearances and the sales they had. She took off her shoes and fell on her couch.  
  
"Man!" Rin complained, "NEVER go shopping for the next few weeks!"  
  
She tried to get up and got to her room, sitting on her wheel chair. She found the paper she printed out and decided to talk a look at it for now. Scanning through the pages and stopped where it had said the president's name at the company.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Tsujimura..." Rin said softly, "Sounds familiar...but where..."  
  
Rin studied the name for a few minutes longer, and she gave up and gently set the paper under the paperweight again.  
  
"Maybe I should call and get an application..." Rin picked up her phone and dialed the numbers it had said on the papers.  
  
"Hello, You have reached West Corp. Please hold, and wait for someone to serve you" the machine had answered. She was listening to elevator music, which she didn't really like.  
  
_'Great.... I hate these machines...'_ Rin tapped her foot as she wait.  
  
"Hello, my name is Miss. Sango Hitojimo. How may I help you?" The woman named Sango said.  
  
"Hello, I am Rin Yamaguchi and I would like an application to fill out for the job as the Vice President or any other spot, please" Rin smoothly said.  
  
"Alright then. May I have your address so we can send you one or would you like us to fax one to you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Please mail it" Rin replied, "My address is 1786 Shinobi Drive Suit number 500 Tokyo, Japan 89661"  
  
"Alright" Sango said immediately, "Your application will be sent to you by next week, have a good day!"  
  
Rin smiled and said "You too, bye"  
  
She hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
_'I do hope I get this job. I need the money!'_  
  
"I need a bath" randomly Rin took her clothes and went to the bathroom.  
  
**-Sesshoumaru getting ready to leave while chatting with InuYasha-**  
  
A knock came from Sesshoumaru's office. He immediately looked up from what he was doing and said, "Come in"  
  
Sango walked in and she had a sheet of paper in her hands. InuYasha spun around looking at Sango also.  
  
"Mr. Tsujimura"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A young girl has asked for a job application, would happen to have any extras?"  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
"Rin Yamaguchi"  
  
_'Rin Yamaguchi...'_ Sesshoumaru sat down for a minute to think. He immediately shot up again and went into his left hand draw. He pulled out a packet of papers to give to Sango.  
  
"Here" He handed the application to Sango, with extras.  
  
"Well, I might as well be leaving" InuYasha said getting up from his seat. Sesshoumaru calmly nodded and looked back at Sango.  
  
"Sango, do you have any information on Rin Yamaguchi?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No...do you want be to run a background check on her?" Sango asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and she left immediately to get ready to leave also and maybe even start to look Rin Yamaguchi up tonight. Sesshoumaru finished putting his papers together and locked his door for the day.  
  
"Good Bye Mr. Tsujimura!" Kohaku said on his way down.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a nod as he pressed the button for the elevator. The door opened and Kagome and Miroku were inside, Miroku with an imprinted red mark of a hand on his face. Kagome who was blushing stomped out the elevator.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a light sigh and walked on. Pressing the button to the lobby the door started to close until someone stopped it.  
  
It was Kikyo Miko, Kikyo always seem to flirt with Sesshoumaru. She also tried to get the Vice President's place. But Sesshoumaru knew that it wasn't going to happen. She flirted with every man in this building, besides Miroku that is. Mainly she tries to take Sesshoumaru's heart.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Tsujimura" Kikyo said seductively.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded while she walked in. He brushed his long sliver hair back while Kikyo watched in fascination. Sesshoumaru didn't like Kikyo but she was one of the best Computer experts.  
  
"Mr. Tsujimura, are you going to the party for your brothers Grand Opening of his new Company?" Kikyo asked with a smirk.  
  
"I don't know yet, and I if I did I don't need a date to tag along with me like a lost puppy" Sesshoumaru said with his eyes on Kikyo when he said the lost puppy part.  
  
"Humph!" Kikyo pouted.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and walked out the door as the double doors opened. Kikyo was left infuriated while Sesshoumaru got out his keys for the SUV.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
  
I hope you liked that Chappie...sorry for the delay...  
  
AS ALWAYS  
  
REVIEW ONEGAI!!!!  
  
ARIGATO!!!!!**


	3. Forgetful Picture

**Konnichiwa Minna-San! Tai-Chan here! I hope you guys have enjoyed the past chapters! I see that you have reviewed this fan fiction! I am glad! I thought No one would actually like this one!  
--------------------  
LAST TIME ON A FAITH IN TIME!  
-----------------------------  
Rin has finally asked for an application! Will she get this job? I know everyone thinks that she will but I wouldn't be too sure . Also Kikyo had came in and started to flirt with Sesshoumaru!!! Will she ruin Sesshoumaru and Rin's chance??? Probably so because of Kikyo's sly and cunning side!  
-----------------------------  
ALSO! FOR ALL OF THOSE SESSHOUMARU FANS!!! I AM SORRY BUT I WILL NOT GET INTO SESSHOUMARU SHOWERING!!! =P I am just making the Sesshoumaru fans suffer!! Haha! No I am just kidding you can imagine that part! I am a Sesshoumaru fan too I might AS WELL drool over it !! Also Sesshoumaru's or InuYasha's Cell number ISN'T REALLY SO IF YOU EVEN TRY TO CALL HIM YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET THE WRONG NUMBER!!!!!!   
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesshoumaru had finally got to his apartment for the night. He has taken a day off for the next day so he can visit InuYasha because he needed his help for his new business. Even though he doesn't like InuYasha he still would help him for his business seeing that he would be paid.  
  
Sesshoumaru would take a shower and go over InuYasha's house for the night. Sesshoumaru heard his fax machine rang and there was papers printing out of it. He walked over to check who was it from.  
  
_'Hm...always count on Sango to find peoples profiles._' Sango had sent all of the information that she could find for Rin Yamaguchi. He took the papers and neatly tucked them into a yellow envelope. He sat them down on the table and took off the go and takes a shower.  
  
**- I did not add shower scene I don't want anyone drooling! Yes, This was a warning for all of you guys..errr girls! -**  
  
When Sesshoumaru got out of the shower and when he put on some new clothes he took the yellow envelope and placed it in his suitcase. HE closed his suitcase and locked it up. Taking the keys he had shut off the lights and locked the doors. He decided to take the stairs than go through the elevators. He found it better to walk down the stairs than to take the elevators. While walking down his cell phone rang it have read 300-6291.  
  
_'Who could that be?....'_  
  
Sesshoumaru just picked up the cell phone anyways not caring about the mysterious number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Finally! What did you loose your cell phone in your pocket or something!"  
  
Sesshoumaru instantly knew it was InuYasha because of his ill-mannered talks.  
  
"Since when were you able to afford a new cell phone?" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Feh! Shaddup! Well I am at the front of your suit so you won't have to take your SUV"  
  
"Since when were you so nice?"  
  
"Since the last time you accused ME and said that I made that dent in your car!" InuYasha snapped. Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, not wanting to hear InuYasha's mouth run five hundred miles and minute.  
  
When Sesshoumaru walked out InuYasha was waiting outside for him. He beeped signaling him that he was in front of the entrance. Sesshoumaru sighed and reminded him again about not parking there or waiting.  
  
He got into InuYasha's Escalade and drove off. They both sat in silence until Sesshoumaru took out his yellow envelope just to see if it was really on Rin Yamaguchi and not grabbing the wrong one and InuYasha broke the silence asking what it was.  
  
."What is that?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you"  
  
"..."  
  
_'Good I grabbed the correct one'_ he looked at the picture of Rin in the dark light. Even though that he couldn't see it very well, he had sworn that he saw a picture like that before. Sesshoumaru couldn't really see the details in her but there was something about the picture that got his mind going.  
  
When InuYasha came into a complete stop Sesshoumaru immediately put the envelope back into his suitcase with everything else.  
  
"Alright were here," InuYasha said. He went inside and pass the lobby to get to the elevator. They both walked in as the elevator doors open. InuYasha press the number five to get to the fifth floor.  
  
"So...what was in the envelope?" InuYasha asked questioningly.  
  
"I have already told you...it's none of your business..." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
As the sound of the door opening, they both walked out and towards InuYasha's suit, quietly.  
  
InuYasha took his keys and opened the door. Sesshoumaru walked in seeing everything was in place since the last time he was here. They used to live in the same house until their parents got a divorce...after they did...they have died 2 years after.  
  
"Alright I hope you know where your old room used to be" InuYasha said.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in response and walked towards his old room on the left. It had looked the same as usual but it was a lot cleaner.  
  
_'Hm...the maid must've been in here...'_  
  
He set his suitcase on his old table and walked back outside. He saw InuYasha cooking some Ramen for himself.  
  
"I guess you're still the same as ever" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"I am guessing that tomorrow you and I will go and see the new building for your..." Sesshoumaru said lost of words since he didn't know what kind of business it was.  
  
"Computers. Just like your business but I repair them also..." InuYasha said.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him a nod as he walked back into his old bedroom and locked the door behind him. He sat on the bed and he took the envelope with him.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the envelope once more to see the picture.  
  
Sesshoumaru was out of breath.  
  
In the envelope he saw the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen! Rin Yamaguchi...She had long raven colored hair and chocolate colored eyes. Sesshoumaru couldn't help to remember that he had saw this picture before...  
  
_'I have this weird feeling that I...know her...'_  
  
He checked her profile and the profile had said.  
  
**_Name: Rin Yamaguchi  
  
Age: 20  
  
Day of birth: May 16, 1980  
  
Hair: Raven  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Shopping, Playing any kinds of sports, and dancing.  
  
Family Members: All died from Typhus Fever and or Diseases.  
  
Description: Rin Yamaguchi now lives in Tokyo in her own suit. She used to live with her aunt but died from SARS. She tries to visit her family's grave everyday but she doesn't like to talk about them. She loves to take walks along the beach and listening to slow music that actually would touch her emotions._**  
  
_'She must've been one of those romantic types I think I will give her a call tonight'_  
  
A knock came from the door from InuYasha.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well I was going to say that I am going horseback riding with Kagome tomorrow you want to come? Its and hour or two before we go to the building to check it out!"  
  
"I have some errands to do at the time also" Sesshoumaru lied.  
  
"Alright" InuYasha said and Sesshoumaru heard the footsteps form his feet, walking off.**-Rin's Place-**

****

Rin was listening to Lonestar- I'm Already There. She always loved that song she would sing to it before she goes to bed because it would remind her of her parents.  
  
"She got back on the phone.... said I really miss you darling...don't worry about the kids they'll be alright.... Wish I was in your Arms...lying right here beside you...but I know that I will be in your dreams tonight...and I'll gently kiss your lips...touch you with my finger tips..." Rin sang as she got read for bed by combing her long hair. Her phone started to ring. She turned off her Stereo and ran to go and get the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello this is Sesshoumaru Tsujimura from West Corp."

.

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! I sooooo LOVE Cliffhangers! OK I hope you like this much! AS ALWAYS!  
  
READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD APPRICIATE IT!   
  
Taishya  
  
NEXT TIME ON A FAITH IN TIME!  
  
"Please...I don't want to talk about it..." Rin said meekly.  
  
"I am sorry...I hope I didn't hurt you...I will call you back tomorrow afternoon for your appointment" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
- - - --  
  
'WHO IS HE! WHY CANT I REMEMBER!'  
  
"I have to stop this...." Rin said, she left her suit and went to the beach for fresh air... **


	4. Dreams to remember

**Konnichiwa Minna-San!!!! I hope some of you guys actually missed me ... Here is chapter 4 in A Faith In Time! I am glad that you guys like this fan fiction!! Like I said for Moonlight Shadow if you want a sequel for it or not...I guess many of you guys threatened me to make a sequel! Thank you for you are scary but awesome encouragements.  
  
Also I have gotten many people saying that you guys like this fan fiction more than Moonlight Shadow...But I hope the review's shows it =P...I am joking!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin was a little scared by already getting a call from them. She didn't even receive the application yet! But she had to answer this person...He was the president of West Corp.  
  
"Hello..." Rin was trying to keep her voice calm and clear.  
  
"I have just gotten some information about you after you called for an application...I hope you get the job," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"T-Thanks..."Rin said shuddering more this time.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh...no..."  
  
"Is it about your family...beca-"Rin cut off Sesshoumaru.  
  
"How did you know about my family?!?" Rin almost yelled, "Oh...I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's ok...I have some information about your family and-"Sesshoumaru was cut off by Rin again.  
  
"Please...I don't want to talk about it..." Rin said meekly.  
  
"Oh...I am sorry," Sesshoumaru said in a softer tone, "Well I just called to give you some good luck on your interviews."  
  
"Thanks," Rin said with a little more confidence.  
  
**-At InuYasha's Apartment-**  
  
Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and took in a deep sigh.  
  
_'Why did I mention her family to her...I knew it was a bad idea but I was too curious...'_  
  
Sesshoumaru shook off his previous conversation with Rin and went to meet InuYasha in the dining room.  
  
"Keh! So whom were you talkin' to?" InuYasha inquired.  
  
"As I have told you for 20 years it's none of your business," Sesshoumaru snapped.  
  
InuYasha just gave him an angry glare.  
  
"Why am I cursed to have a half brother like you?" InuYasha teased.  
  
"You're just lucky, I guess," Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
They both stopped the 'brotherly' conversation and sat down. They both sit down at the dining room table and discussed, however InuYasha starts his own company.  
  
**-Rin's Room-**  
  
Rin gets ready for bed by combing her long raven hair. She sat on her bed and looked at the picture that she found in her album.  
  
_'WHO IS HE! WHY CANT I REMEMBER!'  
_  
She sighed and got up from her bed. She couldn't sleep tonight because of this.  
  
'This all could've happened on the worst time' Rin thought.  
  
"I have to stop this...." Rin said, she left her suit and went to the beach next to her apartment building and to get some fresh air.  
  
As Rin walked towards the beach she couldn't help but to think about that picture that she had standing on her night table.  
  
She sat on the edge of the water while feeling a light breeze passing by. She lay back on the cool sand with her feet in cool water.  
  
**-Back to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru-  
**  
Sesshoumaru hardly listened to InuYasha's chattering. He was in his own confusing thoughts. InuYasha stopped talking and looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sess? Helllllooo?"  
  
InuYasha snapped his finger in front or his face. Sesshoumaru got out of it and growled at InuYasha. InuYasha stepped back a little and twitched.  
  
"Did you hear anything that I have said for the past ten minutes?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"..."  
  
InuYasha's ears twitched and was annoyed with Sesshoumaru tonight.  
  
"Okay Sess, what the hell is wrong with you tonight?"  
  
"One, don't call me 'Sess'. Two, it is none of your business for the very last time," Sesshoumaru snapped. "Hopefully this will be the last time."  
  
"Keh! Alright then 'Fluffy'," InuYasha smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow remembering that was what he used to call him when he was younger and he couldn't pronounce his name...boy was that a nightmare...  
  
"I told you to never call me that again...if you weren't my younger half brother..."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I know you're little threats," InuYasha said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well whatever, wake up at seven in the morning so we can go and check out the building," InuYasha said.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and went to his bedroom and got ready for bed. He took out the envelope with Rin's profile and picture in it. He looked at it once more before he went to bed.  
  
He put the picture back as soon as he took it out and submerged his body under his covers.  
  
_'I need to clear my mind...'_  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and feel into a deep sleep that he was waiting forward to this whole day. Sleeping in a bed to clear his mind and to be carefree. This whole day gave him a mind racing game that even he couldn't even handle...  
  
**-The Beach-  
**  
**_Rin woke up in the beach with her parents. She stood up and was confused.  
  
"Rin, dear!" Rin's mother called, "Come here so we can all eat lunch!!"  
  
Rin looked at her mother. She couldn't make out any of this. Rin walked over to the picnic table seeing that she was in her bathing suit that her aunt gave her. She sat next to her father who was giving her a warm smile.  
  
"So honey, what have you been doing dozing off like that? You almost scared us making us thinking you were dead" Rin's dad said jokingly.  
  
Rin giggled for the first time in a while. She looked at her mother and then her father.  
  
'Can this be a dream...Please tell me that all of this is not a dream...'  
  
"Mom...Dad..." Rin said for the longest time.  
  
"Yes" They both said. Rin just jumped right into her mother's arms with her salty tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mother held onto her while Rin's father gave her a kiss.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" Rin's father asked.  
  
Rin just cried for a while and her parents calmed her down. They all sat down and eat, including Rin. But she didn't have much of an appetite she was way to happy to see her parents again.  
  
While her parents clean up the table she went swimming for a while. When she heard the noise of two young kids she immediately turned around.  
  
Her eyes widen to see the two children play. She was absolutely lost her mind this time. She knew them. They boy was that little boy that she has a picture of and the girl was...her...  
  
She swam over to them with owe. She saw the two looking at her with fear.  
  
"H-hello," Rin said, stuttering a little. Rin's younger self was pulling the boy away from her. She was surprised at her younger self...She remembered herself as an outgoing young girl...  
  
"Wait! Don't go! Who are you?" The older Rin yelled to get their attention. She ran over to grab one of them but when she did the whole scenery changed into where she saw her young self and that boy again. The younger Rin was crying and the boy's eyes were filled with sadness and anger. The woman who came to tell the boy that it was time to leave. She didn't look like his mother but I guess she can be a stepmother or a guardian.  
  
"No!" The young girl yelled. She embraced, tightly and cried. Rin felt bad for her younger self. She felt emptiness in her heart. She almost remembered this day but something holding her back to remember all of this.  
  
She went over to hold her younger self but she ran when he got in the car and drove away. She was chasing the car that was driving away from where she lived. Tears steaming down her rosy cheeks like an overflowing waterfall. She tripped and was on the floor crying out his name.  
  
"No...DON'T LEAVE ME..." Rin was tearing and couldn't stop crying.  
  
The boy looked back from the car he was also crying but not as much as little Rin was. He made his hands into a tight fist... He cursed to himself from all that has happened. All that has happened between his family and everyone else...  
  
"Don't worry..." Sesshoumaru whispered in a roughly kind of tone, "When I am old enough I will come back for you................Rin..."_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

  
Rin immediately woke up from the beach she was dreaming.  
  
_'All of this...was a dream...'_  
  
**_"Don't worry...When I am old enough I will come back for you..............Rin..."_**  
  
Those words repeated their selves in her head. She got up and walked back in her apartment. Going up her elevator she realized that she never caught the name of the boy.  
  
She walked in her apartment and she fell on her couch crying...  
  
**_"Don't worry...When I am old enough I will come back for you..............Rin..."_**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OK I AM SOOO SORRY THIS ONE TOOK FOREVER!! I had a VERY LONG vacation.... Please forgive me! Here is Chapter 4 of A Faith In Time!  
  
IMPORTANT!!  
  
Chapter 14 of Moonlight Shadow is also coming up! SEQUEL ALSO!! The Sequel is going to be under Moonlight Shadow there isn't going to be a whole to story fan fiction made...so the people who don't read it will**


	5. Authors Note

Ok I am sooo sorry but this is an authors note!!

I am on a anime, computer, and television retreat!!!!

I cannot update until September..-.-;;; I AM SOOOO SORRY!!


	6. Maybe or Maybe Not

**Hey all! Moonlight Shadow is updated and now it's A Faith in Times turn! I'm so glad that this story came out nice!**

**Ok, I found an AWESOME song for this fan fiction! It should be this story's theme song! It's called 'Somewhere in Time' By Trish Thuy Trang. Fits right into the story, huh?**

Rin had fallen asleep on the couch the other night. She woke up with her tears stained on her rosy cheeks. She walked towards the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She changed her clothes and walked downstairs. She was going to see if she could find a new apartment in Kyoto close the West Corp. She was getting the mail that had the daily newspaper with open apartments for Tokyo, Kyoto, and Hiroshima.

As she looked through the mail she found one for West Corp. She was glad that it came earlier than she expected. She ran walked outside to one of the table with umbrellas. She was glad that her aunt left her a nice place to live in.

She sat down and took out a pen from her pocketbook when some waitress came to her table.

"Excuse me miss, would you like something to drink?" She asked, trying to keep a soft voice.

"Umm...can I just have a glass of lemonade, not a lot of ice, please," Rin said politely. She looked though the listings and she couldn't find any. She instead took out her application and started to fill it out.

"Here you go miss," the waitress concluded. She sat the glass on the table as Rin thanked her and left.

"Alright then..."she quietly spoke and stuck the application in a envelope provided. She licked the edge and folded it. She adds a stamp that she got from her pocketbook and put it aside.

Rin looked over the ocean with amazement. It reminded her of her dream. When she was at the beach with her parents and when she saw that young boy and herself. She knew that there was a message hidden in that dream but she couldn't make it out.

Rin sat up finally and left. She put the application in the mailbox and she went inside towards her apartment.

**-Sesshoumaru and InuYasha at building that is For Sale-**

"What do you think?" InuYasha asked his older brother.

Sesshoumaru looked around, it wasn't as big as his company building but then again it was a good size.

"I think you are going to hire a cleaning crew," Sesshoumaru told him. InuYasha slightly smiled knowing that he approved it.

Sesshoumaru walked around and went to observe the place. He didn't actually paid attention but he had to make it look convincing.

**-Two weeks later-**

Sesshoumaru received Rin's application and Rin is still finding a new apartment to move in. They both still don't know about the love that can't be seem yet which make it pretty sad for the both of them.

**-Rin's POV-**

I walked down the street and looked at the quiet houses pass by. The grass was moist with dew and the sky was pale. Everything looked deserted as I was walking down the street.

I looked at my old house with sadness. I loved living there and I wished to once more, but I can't. Then I looked across the street to see that the house was much bigger than me old one. It was where that boy lived in, even though I don't remember who he is, I still regret it for forgetting. He seemed so important and maybe the most important thing in my life that was forgotten.

I sat down on the bench in front of my old house and looked up on the pale sky. My phone started to ring; I searched for it in my bag but found nothing. I looked in the pockets and I finally found it and it was a Private Number.

I flipped the phone open and greet the stranger.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Sesshoumaru Tsujimura," he said coolly to me, my heart stopped as I heard his voice. His voice was a lot colder than the last time I heard it.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, umm...hi this is Rin Yamaguchi,"

"Ah, Miss. Yamaguchi I have received your application and I assume that you have received my letter?"

I smiled as I took the papers out of my bag.

"Yes, I do have it,"

The paper was a note for the date that the interview for me was going to be and there were two plane tickets one to Kyoto and one back just incase. I couldn't wait to go either.

"Good, I expect that you are all packed and ready for tomorrow? I have gotten you an apartment if you want to stay but I am certainly not paying for you,"

I giggled at what he had said and replied a 'yes'.

"I am all packed and ready to go, Mr. Tsujimura," I said to him.

"Very well, I will pick you up at the front of the airport. I will be waiting outside in a limo," he said in a cold voice.

I smiled and thought of the fact the he himself would pick me up.

"All right then," I said sweetly.

"I will see you tomorrow, good bye,"

"Wait I need to ask you something,"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that you are picking me up?"

I swear that I heard a growl in the background done by him. "I like to observe my maybe soon to be Vice President," I knew that he was lying but it didn't matter to be it wasn't any of my business anyways.

"All right then good bye,"

"Bye"

I closed my cell phone and took a look at my old house one last time.

"Maybe I can't remember you...maybe I can't make it on my own...but I will not stop until I figure out who this person is..." I whispered to myself. I got up and walked on home.

**-Next day Rin's POV still-**

The alarm rang loudly as she was supposed to be awake five minutes ago. I didn't want to get up this morning the room was cold and my blanket was so warm. I felt perfect just the way I am! I looked at the alarm clock it was only Seven-Forty...Seven-Forty!!!

I am late! I can't believe that I slept in! If I do this at work I'll be fired before I get hired!!

I dashed into the bathroom quickly as I took my clothes that I prepared last night with me. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I wore my nice office suit seeing it would fit the category. It was a nice ivory color; I put up my hair with my lucky sapphire colored hairpin with flowers on it.

I took my bags and grabbed my new journal that I brought for this trip to keep my daily entries. I put on my shoes and ran out the door. I pressed the arrow facing down on the elevator. I didn't take the stairs because I had too many stuff to carry.

As the door opened I picked everything up at once and walked it. I press "L" to get the lobby. I didn't like the elevator music, it was kind of annoying to me but I can't complain.

There was a bad waiting for my luckily. I had schedule one yesterday since I had a feeling that I wouldn't have anytime to find one. The man was kind enough to open the trunk for me so I put everything in quickly.

"Where to miss?" the man asked me. I sat in the passenger seat and replied. "Tokyo Airport"

The man nodded and drove off.

**-Kyoto Airport, Sesshoumaru's POV-**

I was wait outside for her. I know it was early but who really cares? I didn't want any delays so it was best to come here earlier. Some reason I was really nervous to meet Rin Yamaguchi, I was thinking how she would look like and how would she act. I never seen her in person before...I think...

**_When moments of the past_**

**_I thought would always last_**

**_When time was on my side_**

**_the best years of my life_**

****

**-Rin-**

I was at the airport getting ready. My ticket was ready and so was everything else. They called my plane number and I walked into the plan. I handed the woman my ticket and she thanked me and I thanked her back. I sat on my assigned seat and sighed. I rested my eyes and was relieved that I didn't miss the plane.

**_Id dream a simple dream_**

**_but things arent what they seem_**

**_when passions fade away_**

**_the memories made us stayed_**

**_I still see how we use to be_**

It was a nice morning, although the people didn't act so lively. Most of them were sleeping I guess its because its still early. I think I should get some sleep too. I took out my mini pillow and put it on the back of my head and closed my eyes.

**_Somewhere in time, our love was fine, but then the years just kept passing by_**

**_Said our good-byes so many times, still holding on to somewhere in time._**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

****

**-Two and a half hour later-**

The plane will be here pretty soon. I saw some people already landing from other parts of Japan. The limo driver held up a sign having Rin Yamaguchi's name on it. I waited patiently for her. Her plane would ply in sooner or later.

It was a little chilly outside but it didn't matter to me. I just stand there and waited.

**_Still living in the past_**

**_The love was all we had_**

**_Cant seem to let you go_**

**_Your all Ive ever known_**

****

****

****

**-Rin-**

The plane was right above Kyoto, my heart started to race for no reason that was clear for me. I heard the pilot speaking through the loud speakers saying that we were about to land. I was excited, nervous, and afraid all in one.

**_If I could break these chains_**

**_Will love find me again_**

**_but something holds me back_**

**_A dream that I once had_**

**_I believe one day you will see_**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

I saw the plane land; I gave out a heavy sigh. I don't know why but my heart was pound as if I knew her. I heard the speakers calling Rin's plane number. I waited patiently for her arrival as the people started to walk out.

**_Somewhere in time, our love was fine, but then the years just kept passing by_**

**_Said our good-byes so many times, still holding on to somewhere in time._**

**-No POV here-**

As the two wait for each other they both haven't even noticed they knew each other since they were kids! Let's see what happens when they meet for the first time in let's say about almost fifteen years.

**_Somewhere in time, our love was fine, but then the years just kept passing by_**

**_Said our good-byes so many times, still holding on to somewhere in time._**

Rin walked around towards the front as she saw the sign that says Rin Yamaguchi. For Sesshoumaru he didn't notice her since he didn't really know if it was really her or not the girl walking towards him.

She froze when she saw the boss's face that she was positive that had to be Sesshoumaru himself. Rin had dropped her luggage's as she tires to mutter a word out of her mouth.

"S-Sesshoumaru..."

"R-Rin..."

**_Somewhere in time, our love was fine, but then the years just kept passing by_**

**_Said our good-byes so many times, still holding on to somewhere in time._**

**Muahahahaha!! You think they remember!? Well find out next time! Other than that I wane know what you think? I still can't hear you so REVIEW!**

****

**Lady Taishya**


	7. Nothing Special

**::ducks:: I'm so sorry! But I have the Second Thought Virus. If anyone know what that is and know how to get rid of it PLEASE tell me! Cause I am not allowed to upload or download and my Windows Media Player is down. But luckily today I am over my uncles!!**

**Sorrrryy!! For everyone! Well Moonlight Shadows Sequel won't be up for a while probably after I finish A Faith In Time I don't know. My writing flare has not been improving. I was thinking of not going to be on Maybe its time for me to retire::sigh:: anyways here you go!**

"Hello," Rin was trying to keep her cool. Sesshoumaru nodded in response.

The limousine driver took her luggages as Sesshoumaru showed Rin in to the limo. She smiled warmly to Sesshoumaru and got in.

**-Sesshoumaru's POV-**

I sat next to Rin as the driver closed the door. She was playing with the end of her jacket nervously.

"Rin Yamaguchi, correct?" I tired to start a conversation.

"Yes," She answered lightly. _Why was she so nervous?_

"I have an apartment for you and it is all ready for you to move in," I told her.

"How much is it?"

I sighed and I finally made up my mind.

"You don't have to pay for it," I said, "If you do a good job and if I decide to keep you the apartment will be all paid for,"

**-Rin's POV-**

Wow, he's so nice to me now than he was before… 

"Thank you," I said in a higher voice. I saw him nod in response.

I looked at the places that I saw as we drove around Kyoto. Just to get a good picture of it. It looked almost the same as Tokyo.

_I think I can get used to this…_

I saw the driver pull up to this large building. It was very tall; I had to admit that much and it look so luxurious. The driver opened the door and let Sesshoumaru and me out of the car.

"Thank you," I said nicely to the driver he nodded at me and left.

**-Sesshoumaru-**

"Ms. Yamaguchi?" I called out to her. She looked at me with an embarrassed expression. She quickly followed me inside and into the elevator. I pressed the number six and the door closed.

I felt the pressure on my legs as the elevator goes up. Luckily it was a quick one so we got up there quickly. When the doors opened I allowed her to go out first. She waited for me to take the lead to show her in.

I walked in front of her and walked towards the end and opened the door to her apartment.

"This is your apartment," I said. She walked in with her mouth wide open. I can see the she loved it.

"Are you sure this is mine?" She looked at me with amazement. I nodded and told her everything she needed to know.

"Welcome to Kyoto," was the last thing I said and left.

**-Rin's POV-**

I smiled when he left. I looked around the apartment with amazement everything was so beautiful and elegant. I walked into my bedroom and started to unpack my bags. I found the picture I brought with me and smiled.

**_Baby you're all that i want_**

**_When you're lyin here in my arms_**

**_I'm findin it hard to believe_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_We're in heaven_**

I put it in the picture frame that I found on the end table. For some reason the picture always cheered me up and reminded me of something that I have forgotten in the past.

**_Oh, thinkin about our younger years_**

**_There was only you and me_**

**_We were young and wild and free_**

I always think that I am missing something. But for me I can never find it. It's hard for me alone. With my parents gone and I am basically like foster child. But luckily I was able to find a job after my aunt died.

**_Now nothing can take you away from me_**

**_We've been down that road before_**

**_That's over now_**

**_Keep me coming back for more_**

But enough of that! I am Rin Yamaguchi! I am going to get that job as a Vice President!

"Just as soon as I get some rest…" I yawned and then laughed. I feel of the huge queen sized bed looking at the ceiling endlessly. My head turned towards the window looking outside.

"I think I can get used to this…" I whispered to myself and closed my eyes.

**_Baby you're all that I want_**

**_When you're lyin here in my arms_**

**_I'm finding it hard to believe_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**-Sesshoumaru-**

I got out of the limo and in to the building as where I worked. I wanted to get everyone ready for Rin to come in.

"Miss. Higurashi," I said in my usual cold voice. She looked up towards me. I guess I interrupted her with a conversation. Oh well, she should be working.

**_And love is all that i need_**

**_And i found it there in your heart_**

**_It isn't too hard to see_**

**_We're in heaven... we're in heaven_**

"I want you to help Rin Yamaguchi with her job tell her what to do any everything when she comes. Is that clear?"

She nodded in response and went back to talking with the other employees.

"Oh, and Miss. Higurashi?" She looked at me once more.

"Get back to work," with that I left.

**_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_**

**_There's a lot that i could say_**

**_But just hold me now_**

**_Cause our love will light the way_**

I walked up to my office to get some work done. I unlocked my door and turned on the lights. Everything was where I left it. I sat down and looked at the piles of paper that I needed to do.

**_Now are dreams are comin true_**

**_Through the good times and the bad_**

**_I'll be standing there by you........_**

**_We're in heaven_**

**_And love is all that i need_**

**_And i found it there in your heart_**

**_It isn't too hard to see_**

**_We're in heaven!_**

**_We're in heaven_**

I worked all day and night to finish the papers. I came home very late, probably around past midnight. Oh well, at least everything is done for tomorrow. That way I can have more time to myself.

**Short yes, but at least its something. I am sorry but I HAVE to leave it off here. I have to go. The Aoshi and Misao one is going to be deleted. I AM thinking about not writing anymore. So I don't know I gotta think about it. Review! Lady Taishya!**


	8. Just One Look

**HEY! I am updating! I am happy so many people want me to stay…and also scared by how many people threatened me. I guess since it's a New Year I will stay! **

**Rin Sesshoumaru's Lover- I wanted to say that I had the exact same idea! you will see that in this chapter. Also I want to add some of your ideas in this. Thanks a lot! But I don't want him to find the picture yet hehe**

_**Lots of credit goes to Rin Sesshoumaru's Lover!**_

**Rin's POV**

I woke up this morning with a slight headache. I didn't unpack because I was so tired when I got here not to mention I was thinking about my new boss. But anyway I should go out to get something to eat and come back to unpack. I didn't feel like cooking anything special.

I went to change into a black light sweater and jeans. Looking all professional wasn't quiet like me. I got my back and ran out the door. I didn't know my way around Kyoto yet but I am not wondering too far.

I ran down the stairs as the elevators were packed in the morning for people unlike me going to work. When I got out I heard cars, traffic, everything you can hear in Tokyo. It all felt so familiar, and I felt like I was home again. I looked around and saw many different kinds of stores, Clothes, Shoes, Restaurants, and even Food stores. I looked the places as I passed by them and decided to go to a Café.

I walked in and looked around, I saw people sitting there reading the newspaper. I walked up to the counter and just got a cup of coffee. Not feeling comfortable to eat something that would look embarrassing.

"Is that all?" the lady at the counter asked.

I nodded at her and the price rang up and the cash register. I was about to get out my money before I saw someone else put his or her money on the counter. I gasped in surprised and looked over to whom it was.

"Mr. Tsujimura?"

I saw him nod at me and told me to take my coffee and follow him. I did so and I went to sit down with him.

"Thank you for paying for me," I said. He nodded in response and took out a folder and threw on the table.

I had to say, I was curious to open it and see what was in there. I took it and opened the folder. I read what was on the first page. My eyes widen when as I flipped the pages. I know what all of this was…this was all too familiar.

"How'd you get my biography!" I said in a state of shock. I didn't yell or anything I didn't want to get other peoples attention.

He smirked at me and took the folder from my hands. "I have my ways..." He said sipping his coffee.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?" He asked me. I shook my head again and decided not to answer. I got up to leave and he grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I was getting annoyed somewhat. I felt like he was my stalker!

"I need to talk to you," he told me. I didn't have anytime to talk! I need to unpack and I am starting my job pretty soon!

"All right, but I must go back and unpack my things," I told him with a light sigh.

"Then I will help you," he said bluntly. I thought about that for a moment, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I nodded in response and we walked up to my apartment.

**Rin's Apartment**

I walked in and I still couldn't believe how nice it was. I mean all the furniture was right there like a hotel. But I have company so this was no time to be all admiring like.

"You haven't started to unpack, I see," He said was no emotion.

"Gee, How observant of you," I grinned. He snarled at me.

**-Sesshoumaru's POV-**

Is she testing me? We'll see about that…I hope she remembers that she works for ME. Why am I being so nice? Why am I helping her again? Aghh! Whatever the reason is, I have no choice now.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I heard her ask me. I glared at her, and walked over to her. I looked at the bags that she brought, as she started to open them.

"Can you put this over on the table," she handed me a photo album. I nodded and took it as a picture slipped out.

Flashback-

"Say Cheese!"

"Come on Sesshoumaru! Smile!" I heard the girl that I was taking a picture with. It was me and that other girl that I couldn't remember.

The blinding light from the camera snapped and the picture was taken.

**End of Flashback-**

I shook my head furiously and looked at it as it looked so familiar. Before I could figure it out she swiped it from the ground and clutched it in her hands.

"What was that?" I asked her. She shook her head vigorously.

"Nothing!" She said putting on a fake smile. I grimaced and shrugged it off. I took her photo album and put it on the table. It wasn't long until she finished I helped her here and there but that was it.

I was still thinking about that picture that I have dropped. I was willing to ask her again but it was probably none of my business anyways. '_Come on Sesshoumaru! Smile!' _I shook my head again as I heard Rin call for me.

"Mr. Tsujimura? Mr. Tsujimura!" She called to me again.

"When were not at work don't call me Mr. Tsujimura," I grimaced. She nodded in response and continued on.

"Would you like something to drink?" she offered. That picture was still in her hands I wish I could see it just once. She quickly put the picture in her draw and went to the fridge.

"Water is just fine…" I told her and she nodded, taking out some water bottles. She handed one to me and I nodded, in gratitude.

I heard my cell phone rang in my pocket and I took it out. She watched me as I did so but went back to what she was doing before.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Tsujimura!" It was Jaken.

"What is it," I said in my normal icy tone.

"Kikyo and Kagura…well you know…" Jaken said almost with a dull tone.

I sighed and shook my head. I closed my cello phone and thought about something.

"Ms. Yamaguchi?" I called out her name.

"When were not at work, you can just call me Rin," she smirked as I recalled for what I said before.

"Hn, Anyway, would you like to come to see where you work?" I suggested. She smiled and nodded; I had a feeling she wanted to go. There was nothing else to do here.

"Okay, sure why not?" she smiled and went to the door. I tried to get her to go outside really quick so I can get a quick look at the picture.

"Are you coming?" she asked me. I nodded, "I will in a minute you go on ahead. I dropped something," she smiled and nodded. I saw her walk out the door to the elevator. This was my chance to get a peek at it.

I walked over to the draw she put it in and had my hand over the knob.

"Sesshoumaru?"

**  
you can kick my but now ;;; Review please!**

**Lady Taishya**


	9. Third Rivial? Or Not?

Hehe … -Nervous Laugh- You liked that cliffy didn't you? … you liked it right? … You didn't like it… ok ok… HERE!

**-Sesshomaru's POV-**

I turned around quickly; my hands were away from the draw. I flipped out my keys and looked at her.

"I dropped my keys." I said, solemnly. Rin nodded, and looked at me with these uneasy eyes. I had a feeling that she knew that I aimed towards the draw.

"Go. I will catch up. I just can't find something." I looked around the ground. Rin walked up towards me, "Do-"

"NO!" I yelled before she could answer. I didn't see Rin's reaction, but she eventually left. I sighed and opened the draw and saw the picture. I shook my head and looked at it again. It looked like _… no … wait … no … yes … no … YES! … no … no … _

Rin walked in again I heard her footsteps and I immediately put it back and ran to the door and bumped right into Rin. I looked at her and she put her head down apologizing to me. I didn't say anything and continued out.

I didn't see what Rin was doing but she stepped back in the house. I walked downstairs from the elevators and waited for her. She didn't come until a few moments later. Jaken was waiting as well with the limo.

"Come on! Mr. Tsujimura doesn't have all day!" Jaken literally pushed her to the limo. I stopped him with my foot and squished him. He started to struggle and rant. I let him go and heard Rin giggled. I put on a smile, a faint smile, and one that you cannot see.

"Come on." I opened the door for her and she slipped in, I did the same and shut the door. I could hear Jaken mumble and jump in the drivers seat while adjusting his 'high chair'.

I heard her laugh again; I admitted to myself that I DID enjoy her laugh. We rode off to West Corp. I was trying to think of a way to approach Kikyo and Kagura. I sighed inwardly even at the thought of facing BOTH of them, again. I shivered in my shoes at the thought of the last encounter.

**-Flashback-**

_I walked in by a call from Jaken, complaining that Kikyo and Kagura were going at it. As usual I walked in to settle a complete stupid, waste of my time fight._

"_SESSHOMARU!" The both yelled and each of the held onto both of my hands. I pushed them off._

_  
"What the heck is happening this time?" I said sharply._

"_Nothing. I wanted to help you with you're next to China!" Kagura smiled and then glared at Kikyo, "But this person over here said that she wanted to go!"_

"_HE ALREADY PICKED ME! YOU…" Kikyo was cut off by myself.  
_

"_No one is accompanying me. Understood? If I should bring someone I will pick, not one of you?"_

Kikyo and Kagura continued to yell after they listened to me talking. I personally think that they were just admiring my voice, than listening to my words. I sighed and walked off but Kagura then wrapped her arms around my waist. I was in disgust and pulled away. 

"_What the heck are you thinking?" I growled, "You're lucky that you two aren't fired!" I stomped off. _

**-End-**

"Mr. Tsujimura? Mr. Tsujimura!" I heard a feminine voice call. I blinked and looked at her, she smiled at me. But her eyes said something else. I opened my mouth to ask but closed them. Something held me back.

"Mr. Tsujimura." She started, "What EXACTLY did you drop?"

I froze I tried to think fast, "M-My ID card!" I stated. She blinked and looked at me, as if I had three heads.

"But, you had it on you all of this time…" I twitched. She knew something…

"Well, I dropped it when I was walking out." I stated once more. I saw her mouth move again but stopped. I knew that she didn't want to be rude so I told her.

"I was …" I was stopped by Jaken's voice.

"Milord! Traffic!" I growled inwardly, _'Just what I need…'_

Rin looked outside, and I sighed when she never asked me. I heard Jaken curse and beep the horn forcing everyone to move. No one did nor did they want to listen to him. I grinned at the thought of someone listening to the toad.

"Mr. Tsujimura! I'm afraid this would take longer than I thought!" Jaken called out.

"Take you're time." I sighed, _'I'll be happy as long as I am away from those two…'_

Rin blinked, "How long with this traffic will we be there by?"

"Hour." I stated. She simply nodded and rummaged through her bag. I raised an eyebrow and tried to look but I turned away when she looked at me. She took out her Ipod Mini. It was a Pink one.

I saw her put the headphones on, and began to listen to her music. I stayed quiet to listen to her sing.

_**(I will survive without you)**_

_**(Don't tell me that you won't love me)**_

_**If you wanna leave**_

_**I won't beg you to stay**_

_**And if you gotta go, darling**_

_**Maybe it's better that way**_

_**I'm gonna be strong**_

_**I'm gonna do fine**_

_**Don't worry about this heart of mine**_

_**(And walk out that door**_

_**See if I care**_

_**Go on and go)**_

_**But...**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Don't turn around**_

_**'cause you're gonna see my heart breakin'**_

_**Don't turn around**_

_**I don't want you seein' me cry**_

_**Just walk away**_

_**It's tearin' me apart that you're leavin'**_

_**I'm lettin' you go**_

_**But I won't let you know **_

_**I wont let you know**_

_**I won't miss your arms around me**_

_**Holdin' me tight (holdin' me tight)**_

_**And if you ever think about me**_

_**Just know that I'll be alright**_

_**(I'll be alright)**_

_**I'm gonna be strong**_

_**I'm gonna do fine**_

_**Don't worry about this heart of mine**_

_**(I know I'll survive**_

_**I'll make it through**_

_**I'll even learn to live without you)**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I wish I could scream out loud that I love you**_

_**I wish I could say to you "don't go"**_

_**As he walks away, he feels the pain gettin' strong**_

_**People in your life, they don't know what's going on**_

_**Too proud to turn around, he's gone**_

_**Chorus**_

I listened to her sing for the whole drive. I had to hide my face from smiling. He felt the car stopped and I looked at Rin when I got my seriousness back. I watched her put her Ipod away and looked at me, smiling.

"So are we here?"

"Yes."

Jaken opened the door, allowing me to walk out first. I took Rin's hand and led her out. She nodded in thanks and we walked into the large building. I saw Rin's eyes immediately lit up when she saw the inside. I led her to the elevator and I heard whispers. I ignored them and press the button for the elevator.

I sighed as I walked in and pressed the button to the top floor. That was when I heard a loud bang…

Muahahahahahahahaaaaa! Enjoy and fear thy cliffhangers! REVIEW PLZ! If I see enough I'll update ASAP! O.o


	10. Short and Intresting Chap

Hey everyone. I am so sorry everyone. I haven't updating. I don't know what to say to make you guys understand. All I can say and I REALLY REALLY hope you understand is that I have MAJOR family and other problems and its literally killing me. So much stress from everything. I really wanted you guys to keep on reading this story and keep on coming back to it. So I will try my best to concentrate on this!

Sesshomaru looked around the elevator and banged on the elevator doors. He cursed under his breath. The elevator had stopped dead on its ends.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Elevator stopped, go figure." He got out his phone and called the people InuYasha who was upstairs calming the girls down.

"H-Hello?"

"InuYasha? INUYASHA! What in Seven Hells is going on!"

"Kikyo… Kagura … fight … elevator… break… CAT FIGHT!" was all he can hear. The line broke up and he sighed.

"What happened?"

"From what I can get, Kikyo and Kagura up there are having a Civil War and broke the elevator."

"Oh…"

"Someone should be here in no time to fix this."

Rin nodded and leaned back. She had her hands on the bars.

'_This is sure going to take a while...' _

**-Where Kagura and Kikyo are-**

"Damnit! This is all your fault!" Kagura yelled.

"Mine! You have to be stuck up and not let me go to that stupid ball with him!"

InuYasha blinked, "Hey! That's my stupid ball your talking about!"

"SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha glared and sighed, "THAT'S IT!" he grabbed them both and put them in separate rooms. "The Civil War is now over," he sighed.

"So where is Mr. Tsujimura?"

Jaken who was watching looked at him, "Stuck in the elevator."

"Crap, we have to fix that too!"

"Well for one it doesn't fix itself!"

"Right." He called some repairmen.

As he chattered away on the phone Jaken was trying to fix the elevator. When he opened a part it, he touched the wire and gave him a painful shock.

"Careful, that's dangerous to do."

"…Thanks for the warning…"

**-Kagura's Room-**

Kagura was sitting down writing random things.

'_Stupid little… I'll get her, you just wait, Kikyo…'_

She was writing down little plans and gave a sudden grin.

"Perfect."

Kagura kept her grin and wrote down more things. She didn't bother to hear the complaints outside. The complaints about the fight and how the elevator is stuck. There was a lot of yelling about how Sesshomaru is stuck but no one was doing a thing about it.

**-Kikyo's Room-**

Kikyo was sitting there listening. She heard everything. Even about the new girl Sesshomaru is very interested in. She looked around for a phone. She spotted one against the wall near the huge window.

Kikyo picked it up and dialed the numbers.

"Hello?"

"Sango! Friend!"

"… What do you want?"

"Who the hell is this new girl everyone is now talking about?"

"You mean Rin?"

"Yea sure, now who is she?"

"I don't know, Mr. Tsujimura is very fond of her though."

"CRAP!"

"What?"

"How do I compete with that! I already have another Wicked Witch of the West here!"

"…"

"So what now!"

"What do you mean what now!"

"What do we do!"

"WE!"

"Yes we!"

"Heck no! I ain't risking my job!" she hung up.

Kikyo sighed, "Their all wusses." She huffed and waited for them to let her out.

**-Elevator-**

Rin and Sesshomaru were chatting to pass the time.

"So what happened to your parents?"

"Died from fever, and heart disease…"

"Sorry to bring that up."

Rin blinked, "No its fine." She looked down, "I stayed with my aunt after they died. She was nice and she even died. After that they thought I was a jinx and stopped taking care of me."

"I see,"

Rin nodded and kept her head down.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and tipped her chin upwards, and allowed his head and lean towards her. Rin stood there basically paralyzed and watched as he held her waist and pulled her to him and kissed her.

Just when their lips met the elevator started to move and they didn't care.

**-Back upstairs-**

InuYasha had let both Kikyo and Kagura out but had them held back by two other people. The elevator door opened and too all of their eyes surprise they saw the boss and the apprentice kissing.

Kikyo and Kagura were both dumbfounded and confused. Kagura was the first to snap, "What the heck!"

Kikyo soon came to, "Oh its on…"

Rin blinked and push him away gently and turned maroon red.

**Alright enough for you people **

**And again I say I am sorry!**

**Review!  
**

**Lady Taishya**


	11. You Liar!

**Omg, I'm SOO sorry, but I can't concentrate, it feels like more and more problem juts pop out of the ground. But I shouldn't let these things bother me, and you guys are probably sick and tried to hear about me moaning, and I am more than sorry.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter, and if I have no school I can add another one! How's that? I want to start to write again, so I can keep my mind free.**

**-Sesshomaru's POV-**

"What are YOU doing with HER?" Kagura questioned.

For a moment I felt like one of those men who is married and going out with another woman. I didn't feel scared, just confused like any other men. That's what they feel, right? Then it hit me that I was her boss…

"Why do I have to tell you again, Kagura?" I asked in my usual tone of voice. I saw her stop for a long moment, and she started to stutter. Kikyo looked at Kagura and made no second thought as to laughing at her.

"And you Miss. Miko." I started; she immediately stopped laughing when I called out her name. "You're not even supposed to be here." She staggered about and took the stairs to her destination.

I started to walk to my office and turned to look at Rin. I looked at her face; she was surprised and confused all at once. I was trying to ignore the fact that I was probably going to have to explain this to her later.

"Rin, come with me." I told her. She nodded once and followed me into my office. She tried not to look at Kagura who was obviously giving her an ugly face.

I locked the door, and I inwardly thanked myself for sound-proof doors. I sighed and slowly rubbed my temples, and walked over to my desk. I looked at Rin, and told her to sit.

"Don't mind them; they are not intelligent people…" I sighed and sat down.

"Then why did you hire them?" she kindly asked. I knew she wanted to laugh,

"They had a good resume…" I shook my head and went back to work, "If you like you can go back out there. You're just browsing today; your office isn't exactly ready yet."

I continued to do paperwork, while trying to forget the things that happened in the past fifteen minutes.

"Umm… Mr. Tsujimura?" I heard a gentle voice call out to me. I looked up at her, and without saying anything, I waited for her to continue.

"Umm… nevermind." She looked at the window, appreciating the scenery.

I dropped my pen and looked at her; forcing her to look back at me.

"No, tell me." I tried to look at her straight in the eyes but she would try to turn away.

"Well…"

-**Rin's POV-**

I tried not to meet his gaze, but it was hard. For one, his eyes were gorgeous…

"W-What were you looking at?" I gulped, I had a feeling this wasn't the best question to ask but I had to. "Back at my apartment … what were you looking at…?"

He just starred at me with no emotions. I felt a tinge of regret in my head from asking. It _was _my business though! He was looking through _my_ stuff!

"Nothing … I just dropped my keys…"

"Mr. Tsujimura …" I tried to act brave. "You said back in the limo that it was your ID card."

I felt his hands grip the pen. _This isn't going to be good…_

**-Sesshomaru's POV-**

_Crap … Stupid Sesshomaru! What a good time to forget anything that happened today!_

"Well… yes that too…" I felt like a fool then. I wanted to see that picture; I had some kind of connection to it.

Just then I saw you jump up and looked at my shelf that stood behind her. She ran over to the picture that stood gracefully in a twenty four karat gold frame. She picked it up and glared at me.

"You stole this from me!" she accused.

"What?"

"I have this picture, this picture meant a lot to me, and you stole it from me!" she yelled.

I stood up and walked over to her, she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Rin, I didn't steal it…" What on earth has gotten into her?

She took the photo out of the frame, my eyes widened and tried to make a grab for it but she took it. She looked at the picture and turned it around. She gasped a bit.

I watched her read the back.

-**Normal POV-**

Rin looked at the back of the picture she read –Sesshoumaru and ------ Forever! –

"…This isn't mine…"

Sesshomaru looked at her, "I know, its mine. I would really appreciate it if – " he was cut off by a warm embrace. He looked at Rin as she wrapped her arms around his waste and cried into his chest.

Memories flashed before her eyes. She gripped the picture tightly. So many emotions raced throughout her body; anger, happiness, and sadness. She felt betrayed…

"You liar!"

**There you have it : ) your welcome and review please!**

**I will update this soon **

**Review!**


End file.
